


Forget the World

by YaoiIsMyMiddleName (GayIsMySpecialty)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kags is Rich, Like asf, M/M, Praise Kink, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Smoking, Smut, Submissive Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/YaoiIsMyMiddleName
Summary: After graduating from Karasuno, Hinata and Kageyama went their seperate ways. They spent years without contacting one another, but one seemingly normal night changed Shouyou's life... for the better? Or will his life come crashing down?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar Dadchi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812833) by [Bittodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath). 



> Woah, me writing a story that doesn't have Tetsu as a main character... weird, right?
> 
> This fic was inspired by bittodeath's Sugar Dadchi. It'll seem really similar at first, but it's pretty dang different. You'll see! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

Loud noises could be heard from the back room if you listened closely. That's why he didn't particularly like this building; it's walls were thin and old, desperately in need of more than a few repairs.

Shouyou sat on the toilet of the semi-clean bathroom. He was minding his own business when he heard the only slightly muffled moans coming from the breakroom, directly next to the bathroom he was currently in.

I don't know what I did to deserve this torture to my pure, clean ears, he thought.

That was totally not true, he admitted. He had his share of worse 'things' throughout his life.

It had started when he turned twenty-one; his friends making plans for Shouyou to get laid almost every weekend. He learned not to care after a couple of years, and ended up with more guys on one-night stands than he could count.

Sighing heavily, the now-twenty-eight-year-old finished up in the bathroom, ending up in the only room that was connected to it. The breakroom.

Tetsurou was sitting on Koutarou's lap on the couch, and of course, the two were making out rather aggressively. They didn't notice when the smaller man walked in on them, so Shouyou grabbed a box of tissues off the small table in the middle of the room, and threw it at the pair, huffing in annoyance.

They sat up immediately in shock, turning their heads toward the angry redhead. Squeaking, the scrambled around without a word and headed out of the room.

After a while of seething, Hinata followed the two out to the bar.

It was quite a classy place, despite needing some repairs to the walls. It was themed like an old-time salloon. Only a few customers were lounging at the tables scattered around with drinks in hand. Most of them were focused on the football game that played on the old television perched on a shelf in the corner next to the bar.

Only one man sat on a stool in front of the bar's counter. A whiskey was being twirled in his hand. He looked to be about Shouyou's age with an undercut hairstyle. His longer hair was dyed blonde, and a tounge piercing could be spotted if you looked closely.

Hinata spotted Tetsu and Kou tending to other customers and wiping down tables, so he made his way behind the bar, smiling briskly at the man.

"Would you like another?" Shouyou offered, and the stranger declined with a shake of his head. He could tell the guy was checking him out, so Shouyou decided to give it a shot.

"My name's Hinata Shouyou, by the way. I basically run this place when the manager's out," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"Terushima Yuuji. First time coming here," he replied with a friendly, causing Shouyou to give him a genuine smile.

"Well, I'm glad you came." Terushima looked him up and down once again.

"I am too," he chuckled, "What do you say after your work I take you back to my place?"

Shouyou almost laughed at that over-used line, but instead checked the clock on the wall. Eight forty-six.

"My shift ends in fifteen minutes. Think you can wait that long?"

"Sure can, cutie," Terushima shot him a sly smile and a wink, giving Shouyou a chill down his spine. He certainly liked this catch.

Once the last of the customers were beginning to leave, Shouyou began wiping down the counter and putting alcohol away.

The bell of the opening door sounded again, so Hinata thought he would take care of one last customer before trusting the rest to his idiot coworkers.

Turning around so he could get a look at the man, his breath hitched in his throat, leaving him speechless.

"Kageyama," he managed to choke out.

He was clad in a professional suit, with the top of his dress shirt unbuttoned and the blue-striped tie loose around his neck. His raven hair was glossy and fresh, but what really caught Shouyou's attention was the piercing blue eyes that bore through everything he looked at.

Kageyama didn't seem to hear him or recognize him at all, just plopping down on a barstool and grunting, "Whiskey. Please."

Hinata did as he was told, still in shock at the man in front of him. He had certainly grown more handsome since the last time they saw each other…

Only then was the redhead aware of Terushima looking at the pair curiously. Shaking away his thoughts, Shouyou went back over to the blonde.

"Sorry. I'll just leave him to the others. Be right back."

Hinata hurried into the break room where he finally found Kuroo and Bokuto actually decent and civilized for once, sorting through some Pokémon cards.

"Guys! You remember Kageyama Tobio from my high school, right?!" Shouyou whisper-shouted.

"You mean the grumpy setter who called you a dumbass all the time?" Kuroo asked. Hinata nodded vigorously.

"He's here!"

"Eh?! Don't worry bro, I got this!" Bokuto stood abruptly, marching out to take care of their new 'customer'.

Hinata was glancing at them nervously as he headed out with Terushima, only letting out his breath he didn't know he was holding when they were outside.

"What was up with that guy?" Terushima asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just an old friend. Guess he didn't remember me." Shouyou looked down, slightly disappointed.

His companion stopped him from walking, lifting his chin with a finger and staring into his eyes.

Why the hell was he disappointed? That was a long time ago. Besides, the man in front of him was his main focus tonight.

After Shouyou cleared his head and shot Terushima a smile, he grabbed his hand from his chin and looked at the blonde expectantly, telling him to lead the way.

They walked a couple of blocks, pointing out some constellations they could see in the narrow spaces between buildings until they reached Terushima's apartment. It was much like Shouyou's, small and beaten up, but it was nice and smelled good.

Terushima brought Shoyou to the bedroom with their fingers tangled, and soon Shouyou was on his back, whining and panting into the bigger man's mouth.

It turned out Terushima's piercing did feel good sliding against his tongue. The metallic feel sent a shiver down Shouyou's body, causing the blonde to notice and smirk. He stood from the bed, shedding his clothes before helping the smaller boy out of his.

Lust filled Terushima's dark eyes as they roamed down Shouyou's body, causing him to moan and squirm beneath him. Their lengths brushed together and Shouyou nearly screamed when Terushima ground their hips together.

Their bodies moved in sync, and soon cum was spilling across Shouyou's chest from both cocks, and Terushima handed him tissues to clean himself up, collapsing next to him.

They dozed off, Shouyou unable to bring himself to move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I'm savin' the good smut for Kags ;D

Shouyou woke with a sore back, groaning in pain before rolling over onto his stomach. Terushima was thankfully still sleeping, so Hinata crawled out of bed, though unwillingly, and dressed himself. He felt pretty gross still, but he would just have to shower at home.

Last night seemed like any other; meeting some guy, following them back to his place, having sex, and falling asleep. He liked Terushima though, so it definitely was a good night.

Shouyou left his apartment leaving a note saying 'I had fun, let's do it again sometime :)' stuck on the refrigerator. It was unusually cold out for late spring, so he bundled himself in his jacket and hurried home.

Loud sounds of a first-person shooter crashed into Hinata right when he walked through the front door. Noya, his boss who happened to live with him, sat in the middle of the living room with a half-empty pizza box next to him. He had always played quite aggressively, and more often than not Hinata would come home to find his short friend in a similar situation like this.

Deciding not to bother him, Shouyou slipped off his shoes and made his way tiredly into his bathroom. He took a quick shower and dried himself off. With boxers and an oversized old T-shirt on, Hinata waddled into the kitchen with wet hair and began drinking milk from it's carton.

"Hey, did you get the paper?" Shouyou called to his roommate through the wall. He heard a muffled grunt from the other room and an explosion from the TV, which caused the redhead to put the milk back, get his slippers on, and made his way down the stairs outside the apartment to collect the mail.

He hummed as he sorted through some things at the cluttered mailbox, throwing away a few unwanted things. Shouyou was about to make his way back upstairs but something caught his attention.

Just a few yards away on the sidewalk, Kageyama stood there with similar attire as the night before, but with an angry blush dusting his face as he stared at Hinata. He was suddenly very aware of what he himself was wearing, and a blush creeped up his face, as well.

Kageyama looked like he was about to say something, but the ginger turned and jogged as quickly as he could back to his apartment. He didn't know when he had started to cry, but tears were already falling down his face when he made it through his door.

Trying to not make his boss notice, Shouyou placed the mail on the kitchen table and hurried back to his bathroom.

Now he was allowed to feel. Hinata felt his vision waver as he leaned against the door, and fresh waves of panic hit him full-force. He hated this feeling, hated it with his life. The feeling of hope made him panic. He wasn't meant to live a hopeful life; it just didn't happen to him. He lived his life trying to distract himself from loneliness. If he ever felt hope, dangerous dams would break, washing him away with everything he cared about.

Hinata knew better than to pull out his razor again after what his childhood did to him, so instead, he grabbed his cigarrettes from his bathroom counter and lit one with his pocket lighter.

The burning in his throat always felt good and was just what he needed. Sometimes he hated the itch, but the burn was nice, distracting him from his thoughts.

After he burnt through the cigarrette, the whole bathroom was shrouded in a cloud of hazy gray smoke, so Hinata opened the small window a little bit. He stayed in the bathroom until the smoke was cleared away so he wouldn't set any alarms off by opening the door.

Sighing, Shouyou dressed himself and left the apartment. It was twelve thirty-four, and Noya had already left, probably to make his way back to his bar to file some paperwork and pay bills. Hinata liked going for morning runs, even if it was a bit late for that. He jogged his way to the park, taking a break on one of the benches to stretch his arms.

This was his life now. It was average and not special in any way. That's what Shouyou deserved, and he was satisfied with it. He deserved nothing more, and nothing less from the crappy life he had when he was younger.

That was just how the world works.

After his jog, Hinata picked up some groceries when he noticed the milk in the fridge was the only thing they had in there, besides the unfinished pizza Noya shoved in. After putting it all away, he noticed the time, two thirty, so he grabbed his work hat and left for the bar.

This was finally his time to think, and Shouyou hated it. It made him think terrible things, it made him think unwanted things. He watched as parents and small children passed him on the sidewalk, laughing and playing around. It was painful to look at, so Shouyou did his best to ignore it.

Not only did it remind him of his childhood, but it caused Hinata to mourn for the rest of his life he was about to waste. His parents and friends had always wanted him to find 'the one', to marry and settle down with someone who was well off, to have children. Now that… that was painful.

He had known he was gay since he was a teen. That was when social labelling had sky-rocketed, and he was teased and bullied every day just for being who he was. He felt pathetic all the time, forcing him to turn to self-harming. After a while, he got used to the bullying, so he just buried himself in a pit of self-harming for the hell of it.

That was what he deserved.

Shouyou had been surprised to he offered a job and a room(he paid half the rent, which was to be expected) by his senpai when he graduated high school. He hadn't intended to go to college anyway, so he took the offer and began his mostly-independent life washing dishes until he was old enough to run the actual bar. Yet still, it felt the same way as high school. He was living his life without a purpose. He was lonely.

Shouyou somehow managed to make it through the day with no more thoughts. That is, until he attempted to sleep in his cheap, uncomfortable bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is very persistent and old friends make appearances.

"Bro, he's here again." The sound of Bokuto's voice made Hinata fall off the couch, landing uncerimoniously on the hard floor. He had intended to take a quick nap, but of course, he didn't get his way.

"Damnit, again? This is the sixth time this week!" Sighing, the redhead dragged himself up, a headache starting to form. Cursing under his breath, he hit Bokuto in the chest(with no reaction, just a blank stare) and fixed his clothes while heading out to the bar.

He slapped on his 'working face', as Kuroo had named it, and stopped right in front of Kageyama.

"Is there anything I could do for you, sir?" Hinata gritted out politely. He was so getting a bonus on his paycheck.

The raven stared at his old partner for a second before placing a single blue Stargazer lily on the counter between the two. Shouyou raised an eyebrow, curious about Kageyama's behavior, but also widened his eyes, amazed at the beautiful flower gracing his eyesight.

"That's a very pretty flower, but what exactly…?"

"I want you to hang out with me."

Hinata was dumbfounded. Why on Earth was this wealthy, handsome man sitting before him with a lily and asking him to 'hang out'? If he was told this would happen ten years ago by someone, he would laugh straight in their face.

But here he was, being courted by his ex-partner, A.K.A. one of the wealthiest men in the world.

"Alright, let's say I agreed to… 'hang out' with you. Let's say I wanted your money, and all I had to do was trick you into thinking I enjoy your… company. What would you think?"

The businessman tilted his head, spinning on the barstool in thought.

"First, I wouldn't mind giving you my money. Second, there would be no trickery, because I guarantee you will enjoy my company. And third…" the man leaned in, locking eyes with the suddenly shocked and vulnerable-looking bartender, whispering, "I highly doubt you're that type of guy, Shrimpy."

A spark ran up Shouyou's spine. Yet he didn't back down, and instead leaned closer.

"You don't know a single thing about me. Maybe you used to, but not anymore. I'm a changed man."

Kageyama slid back just a little to look into his eyes deeply, a small, slightly seductive smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, really? Then, let's say you were the type to get what you want, not caring about anything else, deciding to just steal my heart and money and leave. Would you be so selfish and leave me alone in that situation?"

There was a slight pause as the shorter man tried to keep his blush down.

"Anyway, I would love to see this so-called 'changed' Hinata Shouyou tonight. Meet me."

He stood abruptly, sliding a sticky note toward the redhead over the counter, and left.

Blinking a few times, it took a while for Hinata to process what had just happened. Once he did, his eyes shot down to the piece of paper in front of him, causing him to blush like mad. He grabbed the paper and flower hastily before nearly running into the breakroom.

He told Tetsu and Kou about the situation distressfully. It took a few minutes for Bokuto to calm the poor man down.

"If anything, I think you should go and meet him," Tetsurou suggested softly, glancing down at the sticky note, "…in front of the Tokyo Shiba Tofuya Ukai Restaurant at eight. Wow, that place is pretty damn pricey."

That didn't help Hinata at all. Here was a handsome man willing to give him money, but he was fearful. Why would someone like that want to spend time and money on someone like himself?

Groaning, Shouyou plopped onto the couch, burying his face in the cushions. He was perfectly fine without Kageyama walking right back into his life. He didn't need the extra stress. Another smoke sounded so good to him suddenly.

After a while of just sitting there and directing his frustration into a poor, helpless pillow, Noya walked in out of the blue. He tended to do that, even though he owned and managed the place. Tetsu and Kou handled explaining the whole thing so Hinata wouldn't have to, and he certainly was grateful for it. He just wished to lay there in peace.

Shouyou didn't bother listening to the rest of their conversation until there was a pause and Nishinoya's panicked voice suddenly rang out.

"Wait… if I'm here... and you're here… then who's flying this plane?!"

Sometimes, Hinata just wanted to quit his job.

He heard Noya rush back out into the bar, handling the slightly annoyed customers with offers of free drinks. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Shouyou sighed, relieved that his shift was finally ending. His coworkers wished him good luck, and he grumbled a reply as he made his way out the Employees Only exit door.

To get his mind of things, shopping was the first thing to do because Shouyou was always painfully aware of his stock of toilet paper when they ran low, so he dragged himself to the market half-heartedly.

Hinata was having a hard time picking between Charmin Ultra Soft and Quilted Northern Soft & Strong when a cart bumped against his.

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

The man was cut off when he recognized the redhead.

"Hinata!"

"Yamaguchi!"

The two embraced, both surprised to see each other in such a strange place.

They pulled back to give each other friendly smiles, and they launched into a whole-hearted conversation about 'how things have been going'.

A groan came from behind Yamaguchi, causing the freckled man to turn his head to glare and Shouyou to look curiously.

"Seriously, you two are acting like old ladies who haven't seen each other since the golden age. The ice cream's going to melt and we have to pick the kids up at five," mumbled a bored-looking Tsukishima. Hinata gasped in surprise, turning a shocked look to the pair.

"Y-You guys are together now?!"

Yamaguchi simply nodded with a blush, glancing shyly at his partner.

"I'm so happy for you two! I never thought I would see the day when you two finally got together!" Hinata squealed happily, giving each a big bear hug, causing both of them to look more than slightly uncomfortable.

"Well now, you two lovebirds run along and go pick up your little ones," the redhead said with a glint in his eyes. After a quick farewell, they went their seperate ways. Shouyou sighed when he continued his shopping. Will he ever settle down and have a family someday?

He shook the thought from his head and made his way home. He needed to get ready for his 'hang out' with Kageyama soon if he wanted to make it on time.


End file.
